Be Mine!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Especial de Valentine's Day. Midorima ainda tem dificuldades em entender o relacionamento com Takao. Contudo, é graças a um mal-entendido que os sentimentos serão testados e compreendidos.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem à Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Be Mine!**

Ele nunca se importou com o Dia dos Namorados.

A data nunca soou especial aos seus ouvidos, tanto pelo fato de jamais ter tido companhia, quanto por sua total falta de interesse com relação ao dia. Para Midorima Shintarou, o Dia dos Namorados sempre foi apenas mais um dia, como todos os demais. Na época de Teikou, a data era passada com treinos árduos e pouca conversa. Akashi jamais permitiria descanso por um motivo tão banal e desnecessário, embora Momo tenha tentado inúmeras vezes persuadi-lo, apenas para ter alguns segundos a sós com Kuroko, seja lá por qual motivo. Quando deixou a Geração dos Milagres e seguiu para o colégio Shuutoku, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados experimentou situação semelhante. O dia foi passado com treinos que simulavam jogos e o Lançador retornou direto para casa, ao anoitecer.

Entretanto, o que havia mudado? Por que ele, Midorima Shintarou, estava recostado a uma parede, debaixo de um reforçado toldo, esperando sua companhia chegar para que pudessem passar juntos o dia catorze de fevereiro? A resposta para aquela peculiar perguntar acenou ao longe, atravessando a rua e aproximando-se com um sorriso tão largo e sincero que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco. O que havia mudado? _Tudo._

"Shin-chan~!"

Takao aproximou-se e o Lançador desencostou-se da parede. O uniforme do colégio havia sido substituído por roupas casuais e, para Midorima, sempre era um pouco vergonhoso e desconfortável ver os demais fora do ambiente escolar. Por nunca ter tido companhia além da Geração dos Milagres, não era necessário marcar encontros além dos portões do colégio. Todavia, desde que entrou em Shuutoku, aqueles momentos se tornaram mais e mais frequentes. O moreno, especificamente, era alguém cujas roupas casuais não o incomodavam, muito pelo contrário...

"Você está atrasado, Takao."

"Não, não estou!" O Ala respondeu enquanto coçava a nuca e consultava o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. "Você deve ter saído mais cedo de casa, Shin-chan." Takao abriu um sorriso travesso e seus olhos se tornaram pequeninos. "Não me diga que ficou tão animado que mal contou os segundos para me ver?"

"Eu pareço um aluno da 5º série?" Midorima ajeitou os óculos. Aquela conversa não tinha utilidade. "Vamos ou prefere ficar aqui batendo papo?"

"Ok, ok! Vamos!"

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados começou a andar e o moreno logo estava ao seu lado, caminhando no mesmo passo, ao mesmo ritmo. Não havia pôr do sol no fim do inverno japonês, mas o céu tornava-se escuro a olhos vistos. As aulas daquele dia duraram somente até o horário do almoço devido à ausência do professor de Matemática por motivos de saúde. Porém, aquele passeio estava programado há dias, e a não ida do professor apenas facilitou a situação.

Eles estavam _juntos_. A definição correta para _juntos_ era vasta e complexa demais para uma denominação rápida. Então, se o Lançador do colégio Shuutoku pudesse explicar a situação entre eles seria preciso encontrar uma palavra que resumisse bem: beijos, abraços, encontros... e sexo. Se existia uma definição concreta sobre aquela relação Midorima não sabia, ou melhor, não queria saber. Quando algo passava a ser nomeado, complicações sempre surgiam. Responsabilidades desnecessárias aparecem e tornam tudo diferente. E, por hora, aquilo que tinham era mais do que suficiente.

A ideia para aquele encontro surgiu, como esperado, por iniciativa de Takao. Aquela pessoa era animada e agitada, procurando sempre carregar o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados para os cantos. O Lançador, por sua vez, evitava ao máximo aquele tipo de coisa, porém, aquele fim de tarde seria uma exceção. A _sua_ exceção. Em qualquer outro dia ele teria declinado o convite, preferindo dedicar-se aos estudos ou algumas horas no ginásio do colégio aperfeiçoando suas habilidades, no entanto, não naquele catorze de fevereiro. Não quando o moreno havia lhe convidado com tanto entusiasmo e animação.

O plano para aquele fim de tarde envolvia um delicioso jantar em um restaurante familiar especializado em yakisoba. Midorima, em particular, nunca havia visitado o local, contudo, sua companhia garantiu que valeria cada centavo. O lugar ficava próximo à estação de trem, basicamente o meio do caminho entre as residências de ambos. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados foi ao colégio e retornou para casa naquele dia. Sua tarde foi passada entre livros e exercícios, e ele então ganhou a rua novamente ao anoitecer, depois de um longo e relaxante banho. _O dia foi muito cansativo... Esses feriados são exaustivos._

O Ala passou o caminho comentando sobre as delícias que comeriam. O Lançador ouvia a tudo, concordando vez ou outra e sentindo o próprio estômago começar a se animar com a ideia de um prato de yakisoba. Sua mãe era levemente paranóica com comida, então carboidratos sempre passavam longe da mesa. Entretanto, o que realmente havia roubado a atenção de Midorima durante aquela caminhada não fora a descrição detalhada sobre a comida ou as lojas que faziam parte do entorno. O real motivo de sua atenção era justamente a pessoa que andava ao seu lado, sua voz rouca e a maneira animada e despreocupada com que cada palavra deixava aqueles lábios. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados nunca conhecera alguém como Takao. Um espírito livre, um garoto que não tirava o sorriso do rosto... _Quando ele me chamou para sair havia um sorriso. Quando ele me beijou, no meio da minha explicação sobre álgebra, também havia um sorriso._ Em todos os momentos aquela pessoa sempre encontraria um motivo para sorrir.

O restaurante surgiu diante de ambos os olhos ao virarem a esquina. O moreno ergueu os braços, animado e contente. O céu havia se tornado praticamente escuro, e a temperatura diminuído drasticamente. O Lançador havia trazido um grosso cachecol azul, mas ele se perguntava se sua companhia não sentia frio, vestindo apenas um agasalho de moletom esportivo.

"Você _realmente_ precisa entrar com isso, Shin-chan?" O Ala coçou a nuca assim que pisaram na calçada do restaurante.

"Mas que pergunta irrelevante. _Claro_ que eu preciso!" Midorima ajeitou os óculos, triunfante. Ele sabia muito bem que o garoto ao seu lado estava se referindo ao item da sorte do dia, que esteve em sua mão basicamente o dia inteiro.

"Pelo menos o coloque no bolso, está bem?" Takao insistiu, juntando as mãos e quase implorando.

"Por acaso você tem vergonha de ser visto ao meu lado?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados apertou os olhos. Ele não entendia porque um elefante de porcelana cor de rosa significava vergonha.

"Sim, então guarde isso, por favor!"

Os dois entraram juntos no restaurante, mas o Lançador manteve o item da sorte em suas mãos. Uma baixa e simpática moça os recebeu, perguntando se a mesa seria para duas pessoas ou deveria providenciar mais cadeiras. O moreno respondeu a todas as questões, então a função de Midorima foi apenas estar ali, em pé e imóvel. A mesa que lhes foi apontada ficava em uma das extremidades e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados pousou o elefante de porcelana, achando que sua sorte continuaria garantida daquela forma.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver..." O Ala segurou o cardápio e passou os olhos pela lista de opções. Cada item era seguido por um comentário e o Lançador achou que, se aquela pessoa fosse comer tudo o que havia nomeado como _"Whoa! Excelente!"_, eles passariam a noite inteira sentados naquela mesa. "Já escolheu alguma coisa, Shin-chan?"

Midorima já havia feito sua escolha assim que seus olhos encararam o cardápio. Como aquela provavelmente seria sua única chance no ano para comer a quantidade de carboidratos que ele quisesse, então não haveria mal em pedir um prato médio de yakisoba. Takao pediu a mesma coisa, mas optou por tempura como guarnição. Ambos pediram chá Oolong como bebida e então não havia nada a fazer além de esperar o pedido ser servido.

"Eu vou aproveitar a oportunidade para lhe entregar o seu presente."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados juntou as sobrancelhas, um pouco perdido. O moreno enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa esportiva que trazia a tiracolo, retirando um embrulho retangular. Ele foi colocado sobre a mesa e empurrado na direção do Lançador.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shin-chan!"

A frase foi seguida por um largo e satisfeito sorriso, que fez o rosto de Midorima tornar-se mais vermelho do que o agasalho de moletom que sua companhia vestia. Os óculos foram ajeitados no mesmo instante e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados abaixou os olhos e encarou a caixa, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

"Eu sei que você gosta de chocolates, então não venha me dizer que não quer." Sua companhia riu, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

"Eu não comprei nada. Não mereço esses chocolates." O Lançador ajeitou os óculos pela segunda vez. Receber um presente por _aquele_ motivo já era constrangedor por si só, não ter nada para oferecer em troca era absurdamente desagradável.

"Eu não preciso." O Ala sorriu e desviou os olhos por um momento, fitando o outro lado do restaurante. "Você ter aceitado o meu convite já é suficiente." Os olhos negros encararam sua companhia. "Eu estou muito feliz, Shin-chan de verdade."

O restante de sangue que havia no corpo de Midorima foi todo para seu rosto. A salvação veio na forma da atendente de baixa estatura, que, acompanhada por outra moça, pousaram os pedidos sobre a mesa. Takao agradeceu pela comida e separou os hashis, começando a comer como se nada houvesse acontecido. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, todavia, precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar daquele inusitado e sincero discurso. O Lançador nunca foi uma pessoa boa com palavras, perdendo-se em expressões ou simplesmente omitindo o que gostaria de dizer em certos momentos. Suas mãos seguraram o hashis, separando-os e firmando-o entre seus dedos. O cheiro delicioso que vinha do yakisoba atiçou sua fome e Midorima decidiu que pensaria sobre o assunto mais tarde. O moreno elogiou o tempero e o delicioso macarrão, e então a conversa entre eles estava oficialmente terminada, pelo menos até que os pratos estivessem limpos... ou era o que o rapaz se cabelos esverdeados esperava.

**x**

A refeição não passou completamente silenciosa, porém, o assunto entre eles foi muito mais agradável do que chocolates e Dia dos Namorados. O Ala mencionou os treinos e aquele assunto muito interessava ao Lançador. Em poucos segundos o clima embaraçoso deu lugar a uma agradável conversa sobre os próximos jogos e, claro, como esperado, Midorima não perdeu a chance de dizer que derrotaria Seirin em uma próxima oportunidade. Takao compartilhou automaticamente aquele pensamento e os dois passaram o restante da refeição combinando ataques e dividindo ideias para treinos e táticas. _Eu nunca tive nada disso em Teikou. _O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados pegou-se pensando. _Ele fala tudo no plural, no coletivo. Todas as vezes que Takao menciona uma jogada é sempre "nós faremos". Ele pensa por nós dois. _Aquele pensamento fez o Lançador se sentir bem, contente intimamente. Desde a Copa de Inverno, embora tenha sido um fiasco para o colégio Shuutoku, a amizade e camaradagem entre os jogadores aumentaram, principalmente com o moreno. Os dois passaram a treinar juntos depois das aulas, muitas vezes deixando o ginásio apenas porque o zelador ameaçava expulsá-los.

Relembrar aqueles momentos desencadeou uma inusitada ideia. Midorima havia terminado seu yakisoba, dedicando algum tempo ao seu delicioso chá. O Ala ainda precisaria de alguns minutos, no entanto, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não tinha pressa, ainda mais depois que um pensamento interessante cortou sua mente.

"Takao..." O Lançador disse baixo. Sua companhia ergueu os olhos negros e limpou o canto da boca, mostrando que era todo ouvidos. "O que acha de ir até minha casa após o jantar?"

Palavras nunca foram o forte de Midorima. Ele nunca sabia como usá-las de maneira correta, fosse para exprimir seus sentimentos, fosse para repassar uma informação. Quando a ideia de convidar o moreno para ir até sua casa brotou em sua mente, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados achou que a oportunidade seria perfeita. Ele não havia comprado nada, nem um bombom sequer para o Ala. Entretanto, sua mãe – apesar de neurótica com carboidratos – era uma pessoa que adorava chocolates e o Lançador tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar alguma coisa na despensa que pudesse servir como agradecimento ao presente recebido. Contudo, ele era o único que sabia sobre isso e, embora a ideia houvesse soado perfeita em sua mente, para quem ouviu aquela proposta as coisas foram muito diferentes.

O hashi caiu dos dedos do Ala e seus olhos se arregalaram. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho, como se a cor subisse devagar por seu pescoço e terminasse no último fio de cabelo. Takao gaguejou, segurou o hashi novamente, mas não conseguiu voltar a comer.

"Eu jamais esperei um convite _tão_ direto, Shin-chan." O moreno deu um longo e apressado gole em seu chá. "Eu nem sei o que dizer."

Midorima ajeitou os óculos. Ele não entendia.

"Perdoe, mas não entendo o motivo. Eu o estou convidando para _retribuir_ o chocolate que você me deu."

"E-Eu disse que não queria nada, mas _isso_ é... é demais, não? Quero dizer, não é como se eu _não_ quisesse, por que eu _quero_ e _muito_." O Ala coçou a bochecha direita. "Eu pensei sobre isso a tarde inteira, mas não tive coragem de sugerir. Você aceitou meu convite para jantar e achei que seria egoísmo de minha parte pedir _sobremesa_."

"Não acho que minha mãe vá se importar." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados cruzou os braços.

"Eu espero que não! Mas ela está em casa? Você tem certeza de que é seguro com ela em casa?"

"Ela não está em casa. Ela retorna amanhã à noite somente." O Lançador ponderou. Seus pais possuíam profissões que o mantinham ocupados, então eram raros os momentos em que Midorima realmente os via. A mãe era advogada de uma grande empresa e precisava viajar quase toda semana a negócios. Seu pai era médico-cirurgião e isso significava turnos em horários totalmente incompatíveis com a agenda de um estudante do ensino médio.

"Então eu aceitarei o convite."

O yakisoba desapareceu do prato de Takao e em poucos segundos eles estavam prontos para ir embora. Cada um pagou sua conta, como esperado, e ambos deixaram o restaurante após receberem um sonoro e animado "Obrigada e voltem sempre!" por parte da jovem atendente. A temperatura havia caído um pouco mais, fazendo o moreno se encolher e esconder-se atrás do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

"O que você está fazendo?" O Lançador virou o pescoço, tentando enxergar a pessoa que havia corrido até suas costas.

"Muito frio!" O moreno abaixou-se e abraçou os próprios joelhos. "Eu não consigo sequer andar!"

Midorima soltou um longo suspiro, retirando o cachecol azul de seu pescoço e oferecendo-o para o trêmulo rapaz. O Ala arregalou os olhos e pareceu encantado com aquele simples gesto. O pedaço de lã foi passado por seu pescoço e, como em um passe de mágica, a animação de Takao havia retornado e ele estava pronto para continuar andando. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tomou a dianteira, esperando conseguir chegar em casa antes da neve começar a cair. O moreno juntou-se a ele em segundos e ambos decidiram que pegariam o trem. Eram apenas duas estações, mas nenhum deles se sentia realmente inclinado a caminhar todo o caminho. Não quando o ar estava frio e a excelente refeição os havia deixado aquecidos e satisfeitos.

O Ala conhecia o caminho até a casa do Lançador. Não era a primeira vez que os dois iam juntos por aquele trajeto, mas naquela noite Takao parecia mais animado, quase radiante. Seu monólogo durou os minutos necessários para entrar e descer do trem, e quanto mais se aproximava de casa, mais Midorima sentia que tudo aquilo só poderia ser resultado de seu convite. _Eu não sabia que ele gostava tanto de chocolates... _O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados morava em um luxuoso apartamento, provavelmente um dos mais caros da cidade. Ambos seguiram lado a lado do térreo até o décimo sexto andar, ganhando o corredor aberto. A visão daquela altura era realmente bonita e o Lançador precisou puxar sua companhia ou eles teriam ficado no corredor por muito mais tempo do que o necessário.

O apartamento estava escuro e parcialmente frio. Midorima retirou os sapatos e adentrou sua casa, acendendo as luzes por onde passava. Takao pediu licença e foi logo atrás, calando-se de repente, como se a animação anterior tivesse gastado todo o seu repertório de papo furado.

"Vá para o quarto. Eu estarei lá em alguns segundos." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ajeitou os óculos. Em hipótese alguma sua companhia poderia saber que ele pretendia tirar os chocolates de sua despensa. Tudo precisava ser perfeitamente calculado.

"C-Certo..." O moreno coçou a nuca e corou. "M-Mas você tem certeza, Shin-chan? Quero dizer, eu _quero_, mas você não precisa se sentir na obrigação de—"

"Takao..." O Lançador ergueu o rosto e apontou para o fim do corredor, na direção de seu quarto.

"Hehehe ok, ok!"

Midorima permaneceu no mesmo lugar, de braços cruzados e esperando o Ala entrar em seu quarto. Somente quando viu que a luz havia sido acessa foi que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados deu meia-volta e seguiu até a cozinha. Havia um bilhete sobre a bancada, escrito com a letra caprichada de sua mãe. O conteúdo da mensagem era simples: a data de retorno, jantar na geladeira e dinheiro para despesas. Aqueles comentários padrões não conseguiam reação alguma do Lançador. Durante toda a sua vida aquela foi a rotina de sua casa, e permanecer sozinho muito lhe agradava. Todavia, o que realmente importava não era seu jantar, mas sim a sobremesa. Midorima caminhou até a despensa, colocando o elefante de porcelana sobre a pia e então se abaixando e abrindo a porta de madeira. Mentalmente ele torcia para que houvesse algo que pudesse ser aproveitado. Seus olhos piscaram e um sorriso de pura vitória cruzou seus lábios. Havia quatro caixas de bombons, todas intactas. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados segurou uma delas, analisando e garantindo que estivesse lacrada. _Eu não conseguirei embrulhar, então terei de dizer que não tive tempo. O importante é o presente._ O Lançador ajeitou os óculos e segurou seu elefante de porcelana, seguindo pelo corredor com um ar incrivelmente superior. _Eu sempre digo! O item da sorte!_

Takao estava sentado em sua cama. O moreno ficou em pé no mesmo instante ao vê-lo entrar, esboçando uma expressão embaraçada e bochechas coradas. O Lançador entrou em seu quarto, mantendo a mão esquerda escondida em suas costas, apenas para causar um desnecessário mistério. Os dois se encararam e o Ala apertou seu agasalho vermelho, puxando-o para cima e retirando-o de sua cabeça. A peça foi jogada sobre a cama e a camisa branca logo foi fazer companhia.

"E-Eu estou pronto, Shin-chan."

Midorima entreabriu os lábios e juntou as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. _Está congelando aqui dentro, como ele pode sentir tanto calor?_ O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados moveu a mão, oferecendo a caixa de bombons para sua companhia. Os olhos negros de Takao saíram da caixa para a pessoa que a segurava, em uma genuína expressão de confusão. O silêncio que envolveu aquele momento foi pesado e cheio de pequenos mal-entendidos. Nenhum deles ousava abrir a boca, esperando a outra parte explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"S-Shin-chan..." Takao foi o responsável por iniciar o diálogo. "Não me diga que você me chamou aqui porque pretendia me dar... chocolates?"

"Precisamente!" O Lançador ajeitou os óculos com orgulho.

O moreno coçou a cabeça e encarou o chão, soltando uma risada baixa e levemente triste. Quando seus olhos se ergueram, o Ala parecia tudo, menos feliz.

"Obrigado, Shin-chan." Takao esticou a mão e segurou a caixa. "Não era necessário, mas obrigado."

"Por que você tirou a camisa? Você passou o caminho todo reclamando do frio."

A resposta do moreno foi um sorriso vago e o Ala abaixou-se e segurou suas roupas timidamente.

"Eu vou indo então, Shin-chan. Boa noite."

Takao passou ao seu lado e foi impossível para Midorima não segurá-lo pelo braço. Seus olhos se abaixaram, recebendo um olhar envergonhado e que basicamente explicava a situação por si. O rosto do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tornou-se rubro e ele ajeitou os óculos por puro hábito, como sempre fazia quando se encontrava em uma situação desconfortável.

"Não me diga que você veio aqui porque achou que nós ir—"

"Não diga nada!" As roupas foram parar ao chão. O moreno havia colocado a caixa de bombons em frente aos lábios do Lançador, evitando ouvir o restante. "Eu não quero ouvir, está bem? E-Eu apenas me enganei, mas já estou indo embora." Takao abaixou a caixa e ofereceu um sorriso constrangido.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres nunca esteve com uma garota. Ele não fazia ideia de como tratá-las, como conversar com elas ou como reagir em certas situações. Todavia, ele conhecia o moreno; o rapaz que se abaixava e pegava a camiseta e o agasalho de moletom, enquanto suas mãos tremiam e até mesmo suas orelhas coravam. Aquela pessoa era extremamente transparente, fácil de ser lida, mas, infelizmente, compreendê-lo realmente exigia um nível de experiência que o Lançador não tinha. _Você não pode racionalizar esse tipo de coisa, _foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Midorima depois da primeira vez que ambos dormiram juntos. Ele entendia Química e Biologia. Ele estudou as reações e cada parte do corpo humano, porém, nenhuma matéria lhe ensinou que seu coração bateria rápido ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz rouca do Ala; ou que ele se pegaria admirando aquele rapaz, achando-o muitas vezes adorável, único e peculiar. Esse tipo de coisa não era ensinado no colégio, no entanto, existia a chance de ser aprendido. Tudo dependia de oportunidade. Era preciso somente ter olhos para vê-la.

Midorima poderia simplesmente deixar o moreno abandonar seu quarto. Ele se sentia um pouco culpado pelo mal-entendido, contudo, não a ponto de pedir desculpas. Os dois provavelmente se veriam na semana seguinte e então tudo seria esquecido. Todavia, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados nunca foi uma pessoa que deixava as coisas no ar, esperando o assunto ser resolvido por si mesmo. Se sua personalidade já não fosse suficiente, existia ainda o inegável fato de que ele não estava naquela relação por obrigação. O Lançador nunca se sentiu obrigado ou coagido a estar na presença do Ala, e isso só foi provado quando seus olhos verdes fitaram Takao caminhando na direção da porta aberta do quarto. A resposta estava literalmente em frente aos seus olhos.

"Você precisa avisar sua mãe. Da última vez que passou a noite aqui ela ficou preocupada."

As palavras soaram fáceis, como se estivessem estado ali o tempo todo, prontas para saírem.

O moreno parou de andar, mas não se virou. Sua mão esquerda tornou-se responsável por segurar as roupas e a caixa de bombons, enquanto a direita encontrou fácil acesso dentro do bolso traseiro de sua calça. O aparelho celular foi retirado e o Ala apertou um dos números. O tempo de espera foi mediano, mas então sua voz voltou a ecoar pelo quarto. Não era séria ou constrangida. Era o mesmo tom brincalhão e relaxante de sempre.

"Eu estou ligando para avisar que passarei a noite aqui na casa do Shin-chan! Aham, ele está sozinho e acho que está com medo, mãe, então eu ficarei aq-aqui." A última parte falhou e foi dita entre risadas. O travesseiro que ficava sobre a cama voou e acertou a nuca de Takao. "Eu retornarei amanhã. Boa noite."

A ligação foi encerrada e o moreno finalmente se virou. Seu rosto ainda estava parcialmente rubro, mas o sorriso que Midorima tanto apreciava voltara a pintar aquela face, e os olhos negros brilhavam, como se de repente fosse Natal, bem no meio de fevereiro.

"Já que você me _pediu_ para ficar, o que posso fazer?" O Ala piscou e colocou sua bolsa e caixa de bombons sobre a escrivaninha. O agasalho foi para a cadeira e ele caminhou até o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados. A presunção, porém, foi desaparecendo do rosto de Takao conforme ele se aproximava, até esconder o rosto no peito do Lançador. "Obrigado, Shin-chan."

Midorima abaixou os olhos, sentindo um misto de timidez e bom grado. Ele sabia que tinha feito o certo, ou melhor, o que realmente queria fazer. Quando convidou aquela pessoa para ir até sua casa, em momento algum o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados cogitou a mínima menção de que pudesse passar a imagem errada. Entretanto, após o mal-entendido já ter acontecido, o Lançador se pegou pensando que talvez aquilo não fosse de todo ruim. E, quando tal ideia cruzou sua mente, fazendo-o corar absurdamente, tudo o que Midorima fez foi ajeitar seus óculos, como de costume, e aceitar que não havia outro jeito. Se ele quisesse ser sincero consigo mesmo teria de começar aceitando que o garoto à sua frente o fazia sentir coisas que ele jamais achou que sentiria... como amor e desejo.

"Você pegou o chocolate da sua mãe, não foi?" A voz do moreno soou abafada. Ele ainda tinha o rosto escondido no peito do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

"Sim..."

"Hahahaha você é incrível, Shin-chan!" O Ala se afastou e pegou a caixa de bombons de cima da escrivaninha. O Lançador sentou-se na cama, ficando um pouco surpreso ao ver Takao fazendo sinal para que ele se encostasse à parede. A cama era rente àquela área, e Midorima fez o que lhe foi pedido, sem entender. A compreensão, no entanto, veio no segundo seguinte, quando o moreno sentou-se sobre seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado. "Vamos comer juntos. Não é justo que somente eu possa provar os caríssimos chocolates que a Sra. Midorima comprou."

"Eu não q—"

O bombom foi enfiado em sua boca antes que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados pudesse fomentar um único pensamento. O chocolate derreteu em sua boca e o doce sabor do recheio de morangos o fez passar a língua sobre os lábios. Ele estava errado. Era delicioso.

"Hua mãe hem muito hom hosto, Hhin-hhan. Ehhes hhocohates hão cahos e dehiciosos." O Ala falou com a boca cheia. Em cada bochecha havia um bombom.

"Pare de falar com a boca cheia, Takao." O Lançador revirou os olhos. Esticando a mão e limpando o canto da boca do moreno com a ponta de seu dedo.

O Ala apertou os olhos, engolindo o que estava em sua boca, mas logo se servindo de mais um bombom. Contudo, dessa vez o chocolate não foi engolido totalmente como os anteriores, mas sim preso entre seus dentes. Midorima olhou a cena e juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando a realização finalmente o atingiu, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados virou o rosto, encarando o lado oposto e se recusando a fazer parte. Takao o beliscou de leve no braço, chamando sua atenção e aproximando o rosto devagar. O Lançador sentia o rosto tornar-se rubro, sem entender porque aquela pessoa não parecia saber o que pudor significava. Seus lábios se entreabriram para receber o chocolate, mordendo-o levemente. O chocolate derreteu novamente em sua boca, porém, o mal já estava feito e o moreno pareceu saber disso, pois, antes de beijar Midorima, seus lábios esboçaram um travesso e satisfeito sorriso.

O beijo tinha um delicioso gosto de chocolate e morango. As línguas se encontraram de imediato, juntando-se e perdendo-se em uma eufórica dança que misturava saliva e cacau. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não percebeu quando sua mão esquerda tocou a nuca do Ala, forçando-o a se aproximar e intensificar a carícia. Entretanto, ele sentiu a mão de seu amante ao redor de seu pescoço e a maneira como sua companhia sentou-se sobre seu membro. O pensamento de que o que separaram os corpos eram poucas camadas de roupa foi capaz de fazer a mente do Lançador ver pequenos flashbacks por trás de seus olhos fechados. Alguns dos momentos em que não havia roupas e que seus corpos estavam unidos.

Por toda a sua curta vida Midorima achou que a melhor sensação era sempre a vitória após um fim de jogo. Aquele gosto veio mais forte quando ele deixou a Geração dos Milagres e juntou-se ao time do colégio Shuutoku. Cada vitória teve um gosto diferente, meio mágico, o gosto do trabalho árduo. Todavia, aquela, infelizmente, não era a melhor sensação. Pois, depois da primeira vez que dividiram aquela mesma cama, para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, estar _em_ Takao era definitivamente melhor do que uma vitória.

Originalmente só havia duas ocasiões que faziam com que o Lançador do colégio Shuutoku precisasse retirar as ataduras que enfaixavam seus dedos e protegiam suas unhas. A primeira, quando ele entrava em quadra. Antes de o jogo iniciar, Midorima retirava as faixas, dobrando-as gentilmente e colocando-as dentro de sua bolsa esportiva. A segunda, quando ele precisava lavar as mãos, independente do motivo. Era cansativo, ele precisaria reconhecer. Além de que as faixas duraram apenas um dia, sendo substituídas por outras, novas e limpas. No entanto, há algum tempo, um terceiro motivo o fazia esquecer-se de que precisaria proteger seus dedos, sua melhor arma. Nessa ocasião, as faixas geralmente eram retiradas sem delicadeza e não eram dobradas. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentiu o pedaço de algodão deslizar por seus dedos, sendo deixado sobre a cama. As pontas de seus dedos então tocaram a pele do rapaz em seu colo, sentindo o calor que emanava daquela pessoa. Takao gemeu baixo ao toque, mas não parou o beijo. As mãos do Lançador apertaram um pouco mais a cintura firme.

Quando eles estavam _naquele_ tipo de situação, a terceira ocasião fazia valer a pena.

Jogador e homem, qual deles vinha primeiro? A pergunta só poderia ser respondida de acordo com o contexto. Em quadra, Midorima era jogador e depois homem. Não importasse o quão irritado ele estivesse, o espírito esportivo sempre viria em primeiro lugar. As regras deveriam ser obedecidas e o que quer que acontecesse naqueles quatro tempos precisaria estar limitado ao momento. Entretanto, após longos minutos perdido em um beijo que, apesar de ter começado devagar, havia se transformado em um erótico jogo de contato, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sabia que não conseguiria jogar conforme as regras. Naquele momento ele precisaria ser homem antes de ser jogador. As pontas de seus dedos tremiam de ansiedade, apertando a pele e desejando descer um pouco mais, ousar um pouco mais. O Lançador apertou as sobrancelhas, lutando mentalmente contra o desejo de tocar o moreno com um pouco mais de intimidade. Os dois estavam excitados, visivelmente animados com aquilo, porém, um deles precisaria ceder. Geralmente aquele passo era dado pelo Ala. Takao era naturalmente ousado, e quando o assunto era sexual ele não escondia que realmente gostava daquilo. Mas para Midorima tudo era diferente. O simples pensamento de que sua companhia poderia _achar_ que ele estava ansioso por aquilo o deixava fatalmente irritado.

O desejo, contudo, falou mais alto do que o bom senso. A moral e o comprometimento que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentia foram para o ralo quando sua mão esquerda deslizou dentro da calça do moreno, sentindo o membro excitado e úmido por causa do pré-orgasmo. A reação do Ala foi imediata. O beijo foi interrompido e Takao afundou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do Lançador, gemendo eroticamente e erguendo um pouco o corpo, mostrando que sua companhia poderia tocá-lo como quisesse. Midorima aceitou o convite prontamente, deixando que sua mão sentisse tudo. A mão direita abaixou um pouco a calça de sua companhia, o suficiente para que ele pudesse mover seus dedos sem restrições. A voz do moreno voltou a ecoar abafada e cheia de prazer. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados o masturbava com força e rapidez, enquanto respirava com dificuldade. Seus olhos estavam fixos no ato, observando a mudança de cor e focando-se em oferecer o máximo possível de prazer para aquela pessoa. _Não é suficiente._ O Lançador levou a mão direita até seus lábios, umedecendo a ponta de seus dedos com saliva. A mão desceu pelo quadril do Ala, tocando a entrada e provocando Takao.

Os gemidos do moreno tornaram-se mais altos e seu corpo inclinou-se à frente. Por um momento Midorima se arrependeu de não estarem deitados. Ele teria recebido de bom grado a ereção em sua boca, no entanto, naquela posição seria muito trabalhoso e eles não tinham tempo a perder. Sua própria ereção o incomodava profundamente, mas a necessidade de preparar seu amante viria em primeiro lugar. Um dos dedos penetrou a entrada do Ala e no mesmo instante Takao apertou o ombro do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, chegando ao clímax. Sua voz soou rouca e alta e ele teria caído para trás, e consequentemente para fora da cama, se o Lançador não o tivesse segurado em seus braços.

Midorima permaneceu imóvel, abraçando o rapaz e esperando que ele se acalmasse. O moreno tinha a respiração alta, apertando-o com força e tremendo levemente por causa do orgasmo. Os olhos negros se ergueram após alguns minutos, mostrando um sorriso trêmulo, porém, satisfeito. O Ala soltou as mãos das vestes do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, deslizando pela cama e ajoelhando-se no chão. O Lançador engoliu seco, tenho plena consciência do que aconteceria. Seu corpo ansiava por um pouco de alivio, qualquer um, e seria impossível negar o que Takao parecia estar prestes a oferecer. O moreno inclinou-se à frente, abrindo o zíper da calça esportiva de Midorima e a abaixando até os tornozelos, junto com a roupa de baixo. O Ala segurou a ereção com as pontas de seus dedos, mantendo-a em uma mesma posição. Seu rosto abaixou-se, e daquele ângulo o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados poderia ver e sentir tudo: a língua rosada subindo por seu membro, o rastro de saliva que ela deixava por onde passava e, principalmente, a maneira como seu corpo arrepiou-se com a ousada carícia, a ponto de seus lábios gemerem baixo, satisfeitos.

Takao era bom naquele tipo de coisa. Desde a primeira vez que fez aquilo – no ginásio, antes de um dos treinos – o moreno já havia se mostrado _qualificado_. "_Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu apenas sabia como fazer"_, foi a exata resposta que o Lançador recebeu ao questionar, um dia, seu amante. Aliás, ambos eram totalmente inexperientes antes da primeira vez. O Ala disse que tivera uma namorada no colégio anterior, mas o relacionamento durou uma semana e eles não tiveram tempo de fazer nada além de andarem duas vezes de mãos dadas. _O primeiro beijo, realmente, foi bagunçado. Muita saliva, pouca ação. _Midorima nem sequer havia tido uma namorada, então seu conhecimento era basicamente parte do senso comum. No final, eles acabaram aprendendo um com o outro, e tudo se transformou gradativamente em uma troca mútua de prazer. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sabia que seu amante gostava de ser tocado em certos lugares e de certas maneiras, e aquela arma às vezes era utilizada em seu próprio proveito. Admirar Takao contorcer-se de prazer era uma visão apetitosa.

O Lançador tocou o ombro do moreno com uma força de vontade descomunal. Nem ele mesmo sabia como havia conseguido desconcentrar-se da maneira como o Ala praticamente engolia sua ereção, entretanto, Midorima conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ninguém e sabia que em mais alguns segundos seu orgasmo o faria gemer mais alto. Takao levantou-se e apontou para o guarda-roupa, recebendo um menear fraco de cabeça como resposta. O moreno cruzou o quarto, abrindo a porta de madeira e inclinando-se um pouco para dentro. O que ele procurava estava ao fundo, dentro de uma caixa, muito bem escondido. O pequeno e discreto tubo de lubrificante dançou entre os dedos hábeis do Ala, e ele fechou a porta do guarda-roupa, atirando o frasco na direção das mãos de seu amante. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Ele havia comprado uma caixa de preservativos na semana anterior, logo, ela deveria fazer companhia ao lubrificante.

"Hoje nós faremos sem." O Ala parou próximo à cama, retirando sua calça. A roupa de baixo vermelha, porém, desceu devagar e de maneira sensual por suas pernas. A ereção, todavia, era tudo o que o Lançador conseguia ver e pensar e desejar. "Hoje eu quero senti-lo totalmente, Shin-chan."

"Vai ser uma bagunça." Midorima ajeitou os óculos apenas para sentir duas mãos retirarem seu acessório favorito com gentileza. Sua visão era mediana, e, infelizmente, era impossível continuar sem eles.

"Eu não me importo." Takao afastou-se apenas para pousar os óculos sobre a escrivaninha e apagar a luz do quarto, retornando para a cama. A rua estava bem iluminada então eles não ficariam totalmente no escuro. "Você pode fazer uma bagunça comigo, Shin-chan. Eu não me importarei."

"Você está falando absurdos!" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados levou instintivamente a mão até o rosto, mas não encontrou os óculos que deveriam estar ali para serem ajeitados, como era seu hábito.

"Diga que nunca pensou em fazer isso sem nada..." Os lábios do moreno tocaram a orelha direita do Lançador. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. "Pois eu pensei. Ontem eu mal consegui dormir ao imaginar como seria sentir você sem intermediários... o momento em que você se movesse dentro de mim. Eu precisei me masturbar ou não conseguiria dormir. Você me tira o sono, Shin-chan!"

O Ala do colégio Shuutoku era a pessoa mais absurda que Midorima já conheceu. Seu extremismo não era algo tolo ou momentâneo, mostrado no dia a dia. Aquele lado o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados só conheceu após dividir a cama algumas vezes com aquela pessoa. Takao gostava de falar certas coisas enquanto fazia sexo, coisas que o Lançador jamais diria, embora já tivesse pensado. Além disso, o moreno tinha certa fascinação por carícias mais ousadas em lugares inusitados. Antes das últimas férias de verão, Midorima achou que seria descoberto ao ver-se preso em um dos cubículos do banheiro do ginásio. Eles estavam literalmente no meio da situação, com o Ala sentado em seu colo. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e a voz de um dos reservas do time ecoou pelo local, perguntando quem ainda estava ali. Takao tomou a voz, dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem e que gostaria de um pouco de privacidade. O garoto ainda fez algumas perguntas, até finalmente ir embora. _O problema não foi esse..._ o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não gostava sequer de se lembrar daquele dia, _ele respondeu a tudo enquanto se movia. Eu estava dentro dele, totalmente. _O moreno recebeu um esporro seguido por um sermão e ambos ficaram sem nenhum tipo de contato físico por duas semanas inteiras. Depois, claro, foi humanamente impossível permanecer em abstinência, principalmente quando seu amante era o Ala. Ele sempre tinha um jeito especial de conseguir o que queria, exatamente como fazia naquele exato momento...

O Lançador apertou o tubo de lubrificante entre seus dedos. Seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, fazendo com que o Ala recua-se. Aquela atitude pareceu agradar sua companhia, que esboçou um meio sorriso. Takao fez menção de se virar, mas Midorima o segurou pelo braço, empurrando-o na direção da cama, mostrando que não era necessário. Que ele queria as coisas daquela maneira. O moreno riu baixo, afastando as pernas no exato momento em que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados despejava uma generosa quantia de lubrificante em sua mão. _Na primeira vez ele perguntou se eu realmente tinha intenção de fazer aquilo,_ o Lançador levou um dos dedos até a entrada de seu amante, penetrando-a devagar. No início era o Ala quem se preparava e toda vez que Midorima fazia menção de tentar, ele entrava na defensiva e dizia que não era necessário. Foram necessárias algumas semanas e muita insistência para que Takao deixasse um pouco a inusitada timidez de lado e permitisse que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tomasse as rédeas da situação. Desde então, tornou-se o trabalho do Lançador prepará-lo, função essa que não lhe desagradava. Era sempre interessante ver a maneira como o moreno respondia aos seus estímulos diretos.

O primeiro dedo moveu-se devagar, experimentando e fazendo com que o corpo de seu amante se acostumasse à invasão. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado após alguns minutos, encontrando o ponto especial do moreno e fazendo-o gemer mais alto. O ritmo foi imposto somente quando um terceiro dedo pediu passagem e a essa altura a ereção do Ala havia retornado completamente. Midorima retirou seus dedos, despejando um pouco mais de lubrificante em seu próprio membro. O preservativo tinha a vantagem de tornar tudo mais escorregadio, e a ideia de machucar sua companhia o incomodava mais do que ele gostaria. Todavia, era difícil pensar com clareza quando seu corpo parecia mover-se por vontade própria. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parecia ligado no piloto automático, guiando sua ereção até a entrada de Takao e o penetrando com certa pressa. O membro deslizou sem problemas, no entanto, somente ao estar totalmente dentro de seu amante foi que o Lançador permitiu-se qualquer reação. Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas sobrancelhas juntas. A sensação era nova e diferente. O calor que emanava do corpo do moreno o fazia sentir arrepios de ansiedade, e, novamente, seu corpo moveu-se sem que ele precisasse pensar em uma reação. A ereção retirou-se por completo, voltando a penetrar o Ala. Aquilo se repetiu mais cinco vezes, cada uma mais forte e profunda do que a outra, até que não havia um milímetro que não estivesse unindo seus corpos. Takao afastou um pouco mais suas pernas, inclinando a nuca para trás e gemendo tão deliciosamente alto que por um momento Midorima achou que chegaria ao orgasmo apenas ao ver a reação de sua companhia. Porém, ainda não era hora. Seria um desperdício perder uma oportunidade como aquela sem o mínimo de diversão.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados segurou a cintura do moreno, penetrando-o pela sexta vez. As demais estocadas seguiram um espaço de tempo cada vez menor e em poucos minutos era como se eles nem sequer se separassem. A voz do moreno ecoava alta, misturando-se ao ranger da cama. _Eu preciso de uma cama maior,_ foi o primeiro pensamento que o Lançador teve após a primeira vez. Dois rapazes em fase de crescimento dividindo uma cama de solteiro era desconfortável, apesar de servir para a finalidade que eles tinham em mente. Eles ainda não podiam frequentar motéis ou hotéis específicos para _aquilo_, então precisavam se adaptar à situação. Contudo, vez ou outra Midorima se pegava perguntando como seria utilizar uma larga cama de casal. Quais seriam as reações de seu amante... Os pensamentos cruzavam sua mente em uma velocidade absurda, misturando-se com as cenas que ele via: seu membro entrando e saindo, a expressão de puro deleite no belo rosto do Ala, a maneira como suas mãos seguravam com possessividade o corpo úmido de suor daquela pessoa... Era o extremo.

O orgasmo do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados chegou sem que ele tivesse tempo de avisar seu amante ou retirar-se de dentro dele. A última estocada foi forte, e inconscientemente seu membro foi o mais fundo possível. Takao gemeu alto, puxando a roupa de cama e falando alguma coisa desconexa. O Lançador sentiu o corpo tremer, como se sua consciência pudesse se esvair a qualquer momento. Entretanto, ele não parou. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no moreno, mais especificamente na mão que masturbava o membro, apressada e buscando alívio. Midorima voltou a se mover, devagar; suas mãos apertaram as coxas do Ala e as pontas de seus dedos subiram pela pele, marcando-a. O clímax de Takao veio após alguns segundos. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados gemeu, sentindo os músculos se apertaram ao redor de seu membro sensível. Os gemidos cessaram, dando lugar a duas respirações descompassadas e altas. O Lançador retirou-se de seu amante devagar, notando que, realmente, aquela vez havia sido mais intensa do que as outras. Algo tocou o pulso de Midorima e, quando seus olhos se ergueram, ele viu de relance o moreno chamando-o com a mão. Seu corpo inclinou-se, fraco e cansado, mas foi impossível fugir dos braços que envolviam seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo. Os lábios e os corpos se encontraram, juntando-se em um íntimo e satisfeito contato. Os dedos do Ala percorriam seus curtos cabelos, descendo pelo pescoço e acariciando os ombros pálidos. Takao era o único que tinha aquelas liberdades e era em momentos como aquele que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentia-se tão vitorioso como em uma final de campeonato.

"Nós precisamos de um banho." O Lançador murmurou baixo. Seus lábios encostavam-se aos do moreno, incitando um segundo beijo.

"O quê?!" A voz do Ala saiu arrastada e fingida. "Você quer _fazer_ de _novo_? Eu estou _cansado_, Shin-chan! _Você_ não tem limites!"

"Eu não me referi a isso!" Midorima sentiu o rosto tornar-se corado. Sua mão foi instintivamente para seus óculos, mas não encontraram nada. Seu corpo fez menção de se levantar, porém, Takao não permitiu.

"Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco." O moreno o liberou apenas para que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados rolasse até o lado da cama. Era extremamente desconfortável dividir uma cama de solteiro com outro homem, mas ele precisaria lidar com o espaço limitado.

O Lançador apenas deu de ombros. Eles não conseguiriam deitar lado a lado, então por alguns minutos ambos permaneceram um de frente para o outro. Os olhos negros do Ala brilhavam naquela meia luz, observando-o em silêncio. Midorima conseguia enxergá-lo, mas não tão bem, e isso o incomodava. Ele queria saber se a pessoa à sua frente sorria ou esboçava uma expressão séria. Se os olhos de Takao realmente o viam, ou estavam apenas naquela direção. E, infelizmente, sem seus óculos, tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados podia fazer era imaginar tudo aquilo.

"Obrigado, Shin-chan." A mão direita do moreno tocou seu rosto, fazendo-o piscar. A pele era quente e agradável. "Este foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados que eu já tive."

"Este foi o único Dia dos Namorados que você já teve." O Lançador o corrigiu no mesmo instante.

"Hahahaha isso também! Mas foi um ótimo dia."

"O fim da noite foi... agradável." Midorima jamais diria com todas as letras que havia ficado mais do que satisfeito com aquele encontro. "Você só diz que o dia foi bom porque as garotas lhe deram chocolates. Aliás, não sei como você conseguiu jantar depois de ter comido todos aqueles doces." Apesar de curto, no período na manhã as garotas não deixaram de presentear o Ala. Ele havia ganhado pelo menos uns 10 saquinhos de chocolates.

"Eu não comi os chocolates." A voz de Takao saiu levemente séria. "Eu os deixei na cozinha para minha mãe. O seu chocolate é o único que eu comi."

"Você é tolo." O rosto do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tornou-se quente.

"Por quê? Por querer comer apenas o chocolate que meu amante me deu? Por que eu comeria os chocolates das garotas? Meu interesse é apenas em você, Shintarou."

Se a vergonha já havia visitado o Lançador antes, naquele momento Midorima achou que seu coração sairia de seu peito, abriria a janela e se jogaria na noite fria. _Shintarou,_ o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco. Ouvir-se chamado por "Shin-chan" havia se tornado costumeiro, no entanto, escutar seu nome verdadeiro, com todas as letras, era um pouco embaraçoso... e excitante. O Lançador juntou as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar que seu corpo reagira àquilo.

"Eeeh~" O moreno aproximou-se mais, reduzindo a distância. Sua mão desceu displicentemente, tocando a nova ereção de seu amante. "Não me diga que se animou por causa disso? Eu estou certo, _Shintarou_?"

"E-Eu não sei do que você está falando! É melhor eu ir tomar banho."

"Se você for eu também irei e podemos _brincar_ um pouco na banheira. Eu gostaria disso." O Ala piscou com charme. Seus lábios tocaram os de Midorima de maneira provocativa. "Ou podemos continuar aqui mesmo. Eu posso me virar, se você quiser. Eu sei o quanto você gosta daquela posição, _Shintarou_!"

_Não mencione meu nome quando falar esse tipo de coisa!_ O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados quis retrucar, mas seria humanamente impossível enquanto alguém o masturbava em uma velocidade propositalmente lenta e torturante. Takao parou o que fazia virando-se de bruços e apoiando o corpo em seus joelhos e cotovelos. O Lançador engoliu seco, sem acreditar que aquela pessoa não sentia o mínimo de decência por estar em uma posição totalmente comprometedora.

"Não me faça esperar, _Shintarou_! E-Eu meio que estou no limite."

Midorima juntou as sobrancelhas e por um breve segundo seus olhos fitaram o baixo ventre de seu amante. Seu corpo ajoelhou-se e ele se arrastou até a outra extremidade da cama. O restante do lubrificante foi colocado sobre a ereção do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, apenas por garantia. O membro deslizou ainda mais fácil na segunda vez, e automaticamente as mãos do Lançador seguraram com possessividade a cintura pequena de seu amante. Seu quadril moveu-se sem aviso e foi impossível para Midorima se segurar. O Ala poderia não ter vergonha ou noção, entretanto, ele não mentira. Aquela era _uma_ das posições favoritas do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados. Ele adorava possuir Takao por trás, pela facilidade com que seu membro deslizava e principalmente porque era mais simples encontrar o ponto especial. Todavia, o moreno estava enganado, pois a posição favorita do Lançador era quando o Ala estava por cima. A visão daquela pessoa, a maneira como seu quadril se movia e principalmente a expressão em seu rosto eram definitivamente inesquecíveis. A cama voltou a ranger depois de alguns minutos e os gemidos ecoaram novamente pelo quarto. O Dia dos Namorados ainda não havia terminado.

**x**

O tal banho que Midorima havia sugerido só aconteceria depois de duas horas, e isso porque ambos estavam exaustos demais para continuarem. Os dois amantes cozinharam na banheira por meia-hora, retornando para o quarto e apenas tendo motivação para trocar a roupa de cama. Takao abriu o guarda-roupa, indo direto para o futon extra. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados limpou a garganta, apontando para sua própria cama.

"V-Você tem certeza, Shin-chan?" O moreno corou. Eles poderiam fazer mil coisas sobre aquela cama, mas o Ala nunca realmente _dormiu_ sobre ela. Quando terminavam, Takao sempre abria o futon e dormia ao lado da cama.

"Está frio." O Lançador ofereceu as costas, pegando um travesseiro extra no guarda-roupa, porém, apenas para evitar encarar sua companhia. Era embaraçoso demais. "Então não tem importância se ficar apertado."

Midorima virou-se e seus lábios se repuxaram em um discreto meio sorriso ao ver que Takao já havia aceitado o convite, indo para o canto da cama. A luz foi apagada e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parou apenas retirar os óculos. Os dois cobertores eram grossos e largos, então nenhum deles correria o risco de acordar descoberto. O moreno arrastou-se até ele no exato momento em que o Lançador deitou-se, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e abraçando-o. O cheiro do shampoo e a realização de que a pessoa em seus braços era justamente o Ala fizeram com que Midorima relaxasse quase imediatamente. O quarto tornou-se estranhamente silencioso e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados passou os braços o redor do corpo de Takao, ajeitando-o melhor.

Ele nunca se importou com Dia dos Namorados.

Entretanto, naquele fim de noite, o Lançador do colégio Shuutoku dedicou alguns minutos a imaginar como seria o próximo ano. O moreno dormiu praticamente no instante em que fechou os olhos, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos, e utilizando a respiração ritmada do garoto em seus braços como melodia para dormir. Quando o sono finalmente o abateu, Midorima fechou os olhos. Ele tinha certeza de que o Dia dos Namorados do próximo ano seria semelhante aquele. Poderia não ser um jantar em um restaurante familiar, ou troca de caixas de bombons, contudo, no fundo, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sabia que o mais importante seria garantir que a pessoa em seus braços estivesse lá para compartilhar aquele dia. Pois, sem Takao, não haveria necessidade de comemorar absolutamente nada.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

E Happy Valentine's Day!

Sempre me sinto sozinha ao lançar especiais nessa data, exatamente porque aqui é comemorado em junho, porém, com exceção do Natal, é meu segundo "dia temático" favorito. Eu simplesmente adoro ser melosa e piegas nessa época ahahahaha

Bem, na minha outra fanfic eu escrevi sobre o POV do Takao, então achei que seria justo que o Midorima tivesse a chance de mostrar seus sentimentos. Reconheço que adorei e a experiência foi ótima. Esse oneshot me motivou a lançar uma longfic com eles, e se tudo der certo será ainda esse semestre. Eu pretendo trabalhar mais nesse fandom, já que adoro esses personagens.

Enfim, especiais entregues e missão cumprida.

Aos meus leitores de KHR, nos vemos com a continuação de _Between you and me_!

Até mais e obrigada por ler até aqui :D


End file.
